Curse of Ratilla
Curse of Ratilla is an episode from the re-imagined series of ThunderCats. Written by Todd Casey, it originally aired on May 5, 2012. Story A massive mining operation is underway on Mount Plun-Darr. The Rats, under the command of Ratar-O, are using Thunderian Slaves to search for the Sword and Gauntlet of Plun-Darr deep inside a mine in the mountain. However, a curse on the sword prevents anyone from removing it, and any Cat slaves who are forced to go after it are killed. Secretly observing all this, the ThunderCats decide to split into two groups. While Tygra and Cheetara go after the sword, the rest try to rescue the slaves. However, upon seeing Mordax, the head of the Rat Slave Drivers whipping a slave, Pumyra loses control and lunges at him. She is all set to kill him but Lion-O intervenes, asking her to show mercy. Unfortunately for him, Mordax repays Lion-O’s kindness by using him as a hostage and forcing Panthro and Pumyra to surrender. Mordax takes the three ThunderCat prisoners to Ratar-O, who reveals how the Rat race rose from being scavengers to a powerful regime after his ancestor Ratilla discovered the Sword of Plun-Darr and the Gauntlet of Plun-Darr in the swamplands of Third Earth. Ratilla’s reign was cut short by Jaga who, armed with the Sword of Omens, defeated the warlord. Jaga then put a curse on the sword before entombing it deep in the heart of Mount Plun-Darr. Ratar-O plans to finish what his ancestor couldn’t and that is why he is looking for the sword. Meanwhile, deep in the mine, Tygra and Cheetara, disguised as slaves, volunteer to retrieve the sword. After a few close calls, the duo finally reach the massive ruby-like crystal in which the sword and the gauntlet are entombed. Cheetara, being a cleric of Jaga, is able to free the two items by using her magical staff. Suddenly the whole place starts shaking violently and rocks start falling all around Tygra and Cheetara who, thinking that they might not survive, decide to share one last passionate kiss. The tremors are felt even in Ratar-O’s throne room where the ceiling collapses, giving the ThunderCats a chance to escape. Ratar-O challenges Lion-O and the two engage in a fierce duel which Lion-O wins, thanks to Mordax kicking him the Sword and Gauntlet of Omens before fleeing. As Lion-O, Panthro, and Pumyra finish freeing the Thunderian Slaves, Tygra and Cheetara emerge from the mine with the Sword and Gauntlet of Pun-Darr. Cheetara suggests taking the two items to the Tower of Omens but Panthro points out that they are surrounded by Mumm-Ra’s army. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * This episode bears some similarities to the original 1980s ThunderCats cartoon series episode "ThunderCubs - Part I". ** In both episodes we are introduced to Ratilla who is Ratar-O's ancestor and who once wielded the Sword of Plun-Darr. ** In both episodes Ratilla was stopped by a young and beardless Jaga armed with the Sword of Omens. ** In both episodes Jaga buried the Sword of Plun-Darr deep in the ground. In the original cartoon, he threw it in a deep chasm on Thundera while in this episode he made a mountain grow over it on Third Earth. * Neither the Wily twins nor Snarf appear in this episode. Notable Quotes Ratar-O: Funny how things change. Not long ago the cats had all the other animals pinned under their claws. Now, the once great hunters have become the hunted! Panthro: Enough flirting. Let's do something about those slaves. Lion-O: Sometimes mercy can be an even greater weapon than the sword. Ratar-O: So you're the child king of the ThunderCats. '-' upon meeting Lion-O. Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD *ThunderCats: Season 1 Book 3 *ThunderCats: Complete Series VOD *ThunderCats: Season 1 - Amazon Prime Release Episode Screenshots Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 001.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 002.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 003.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 004.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 005.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 006.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 007.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 008.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 009.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 010.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 011.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 012.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 013.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 014.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 015.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 016.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 017.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 018.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 019.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 020.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 021.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 022.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 023.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 024.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 025.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 026.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 027.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 028.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 029.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 030.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 031.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 032.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 033.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 034.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 035.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 036.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 037.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 038.png Screenshots - Curse of Ratilla - 039.png Category:Thundercats: 2011 TV episodes Category:ThunderCats (2011) episodes written by Todd Casey